Road signs help keep traffic flowing smoothly and freely by helping drivers reach their destinations and let them know entry, exit and turn points in advance. Drivers who are warned in advance of a road entry, exit, turn, stop sign, traffic signal or speed limit by way of a road sign naturally tend to avoid mistakes that can cause collisions.
Virtually every vehicle driver will at some point inadvertently overlook a road sign. A method and apparatus for providing an active warning to a driver that a road sign has been missed or might have been missed would reduce collisions, improve traffic flow and safety.